


Not Long Now

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dark Character, Double Drabble, Hiding, His Last Vow Spoilers, Insanity, Light Sadism, Other, Plans For The Future, Post-His Last Vow, Scorn, Season 04 Speculation, Stalker Jim Moriarty, Stalking, Temporary Character Death, season 03 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty sets in motion the plan of his return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Long Now

It won't be long now.

His plan is already in action, due to the care and intricacy of his network. He ought to thank Sebastian Moran sooner or later. For now, he's content where he is.

He watches from afar, as he is sure Sherlock Holmes did when _he_ was dead. He watches Sherlock's friends, so happy now that their detective has been revived. He's happy with them.

Lestrade hugged Sherlock, and he smiled in the darkness.

John punched Sherlock, and he laughed into his napkin.

It was simply their ways of coping, of course, and he was happy for them. They definitely needed that time to cope and gradually ease back into their relationships with the great Sherlock Holmes. They're his best friends, after all.

Then he sends his message.

He's there in the bar when Lestrade's mouth slowly opens in disbelief and, vertebra by vertebra, his spine goes rigid. He and Moran will later swap stories about how their subjects had taken the news. He'll learn that John made threats against him and he'll sigh comfortably and shake his head.

" _He's_ making threats? Hm. Typical John. Typical Lestrade."

Boy, does he have plans for them.

Not long now...


End file.
